Logika Kuran
by dark lonely
Summary: Semua hal memang harus dipikirkan secara logis. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Kuran. semua hal harus logis. Zerolah yang sial, harus berurusan dengan keluarga yang penuh dengan kelogisan tersebut. Sayang logisnya Kuran menyimpang.
**Logika Kuran**

Pairing: Kaname x Zero

 _Disclaimer_ : Sampai kapanpun Vampire Knight hanya milik Hino Matsuri.

Penulis hanya meminjam karakter yang ada dalam cerita Vampire Knight. Tidak ada keuntung yang diambil dari cerita ini.

Warning: Cerita aneh dan tidak disarankan buat yang tidak suka yaoi.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata _lilac_ , bernama lengkap Kiryuu Zero hanya mampu memandang dongkol setengah mati pada sofa putih gading miliknya. Bukan, bukan sofanya yang membuat marah, namun pada sosok yang mendudukinya. Kuran Kaname.

Pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi dan wajah tampannya tersebut tengah duduk santai disofa pribadi sang Kiryuu. Tak lupa senyum arogan penuh percaya diri menempel ketat dibibir tipis sensualnya.

Zero menggeram, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kuran!"

Kuran Kaname terkesan tak mempedulikan geraman yang terdengar. Dengan santai Kaname bahkan mengambil segelas _wine_ yang berada dimeja. Menyesapnya pelan sambil melirikan matanya kearah Zero yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kuran, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Akhirnya Kaname memusatkan perhatiannya ke Zero.

"Ada apa Zero-kun?" ujarnya ringan.

Melihat ketenangan anak sulung Kuran tersebut, kening Zero semakin berkedut tidak nyaman. Jika saja saat ini tangannya sedang membawa batu, mungkin akan langsung dia lemparkan saja batu itu kearah si Kaname kurang ajar itu. Mungkin dengan begitu, Kaname tidak akan berani masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi tanpa diundang. Sayang, batunya tengah menggeletak nyaman ditengah jalan, lupa Zero ambil.

Zero segera melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar mendekati tempat Kaname duduk. Dengan kekuatan penuhnya, sang pemuda berambut perak tersebut menggenggam pergelangan Kaname dan menyentaknya untuk berdiri. Apa yang diharapkan hanya menjadi angan-angan dipikiran. Kaname bukannya tersentak berdiri, namun Zero yang malah terjatuh kepangkuan sang pewaris Kuran tersebut.

"Ternyata kau tidak sabaran sekali Zero-kun,"

Kaname menyeringai. Tangannya yang bebas mencari jalan, merangkul pinggang ramping Zero, dan membuat mereka semakin berdempetan.

Si sulung Kiryuu, yang sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, mulai bergerak melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh dan tangan Kaname. Tangan dan kaki Zero bergerak liar, berusaha melonggarkan penjara Kaname. Bahkan sampai Zero kelelahan dan kehabisan nafas pun aksinya tetap tak membuahkan hasil.

Jeritan keras Zero hanya dianggap angin lewat ditelinga Kaname. Gerakan kasar Zero yang mencoba melepaskan diri, dianggapnya sebagai gerakan sensual yang berhasil membangkitkan sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Zero-kun, tenanglah. Atau kau memang berniat untuk menggodaku?"

Bisikan sensual tepat ditelinganya, tak pelak membangkitkan bulu kuduk. Kaname bahkan menambahkan dengan beberapa jilatan dicuping telinganya, sukses mengirimkan getaran lembut keseluruh tubuhnya dan menyebabkan badannya kaku tak bergerak.

"Bagus."

Kaname masih saja betah berbisik ditelinga Zero. Pemuda malang yang harus berurusan dengan orang terlicik sedunia.

Zero baru membuka mulut setelah berhasil keluar dari fase membekunya. Meskipun tetap saja perasaan tak nyaman karena duduk dipangkuan pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut bercokol penuh dihatinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Suaranya tak lebih tinggi dari suara yang digunakan Kaname sedaritadi.

Pertanyaan itu menggantung dikesunyian ruangan tempat mereka berdua berada. Kaname menggerakkan tangannya yang telah dilepaskan Zero tanpa sadar disepanjang paha Zero. Misi seduktifnya sedang berlangsung.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang, aku menginginkan dirimu?" nada semanis coklat panas yang menghangatkan dikala musim dingin membuat Zero tak mampu berkata-kata.

Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Setelah Zero tersadar dari ketidakmampuannya memberikan balasan, Zero kembali memulai aksi melepaskan diri yang kali ini dimudahkan oleh Kaname. Lepas dari kungkungan Kaname, Zero segera melarikan diri kepojok ruangan terjauh dari pemuda tampan tersebut. Kaname tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan pemuda manis dihadapannya. Senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai mengingat apa yang berhasil dia perbuat pada tubuh calon kekasihnya tersebut. Zero belum sadar jika dilehernya telah penuh dengan jejak merah tanda _kissmark_ dari Kaname.

"Kuran, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!"

Teriak Zero dari pojok ruangan. Tubuhnya berdiri penuh waspada. Mengamati gerak-gerik Kaname bagai seorang polisi yang mengawasi tersangka pelaku kejahatan seksual yang tengah marak diberitakan.

"Apa sekarang kamu berubah jadi bodoh Zero-kun?"

Kaname tersenyum meremehkan yang berhasil menggunjang emosi Zero ketitik tertinggi lagi.

"KAU!"

Zero menunjuk Kaname dengan jari telunjuknya. Niatnya ingin memukul wajah pongah didepannya, namun Zero urungkan. Takut kejadian yang tadi terulang kembali.

Akhirnya Zero menggantikan kemarahan yang ia rasakan dengan tarikan nafas dalam-dalam. Menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum kembali berperang perasaan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas cepat dikepala si perak. Memberikan secercah cahaya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan pelik yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Meski sejenak, perkataan sederhana Zero mampu mengirimkan gelombang kaget kearah Kaname.

Kaname dengan kemampuan mengontrol emosi, mampu menutupi kekagetan diwajahnya.

"Hmm … untuk apa kau ingin menemui orang tuaku, Zero-kun? Apa kau benar ingin melamarku secepat itu?"

Muka Zero memerah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kaname. Belum sempat Zero memberikan pembelaan terhadap maksud perkataannya, Kaname sudah menambahi, "Tapi maaf Zero-kun, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melamarku. Itu melecehkan harga diriku."

Kaname mengirimkan senyum pongahnya sekali lagi.

Zero menyerah kalah. Melawan perkataan Kaname hanya akan membuat tekanan darahnya meninggi.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud melamarmu atau apapun itu." Jelas Zero dengan nada suara lelahnya. Sedikit kerutan didahi menambah kesan lelah.

"Tapi terserah apa katamu. Yang terpenting kamu atur saja jadwal untuk pertemuan kami."

Putus Zero.

Kaname menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Selanjutnya, Kaname segera menekan tombol bernomor yang sangat dihafalnya. Ketika terhubung, Kaname berjalan menjauh dari Zero, menuju dapur agar dapat berbicara dengan ayahnya secara pribadi.

Zero yang melihat kepergian Kaname meski hanya sesaat, menghembuskan nafas lega. Langkah kakinya terseok mendekati sofa, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesana. Perlahan, kelopak matanya memberat, menariknya untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

Perjuangan Zero untuk terjaga terputus ketika sebuah suara rendah dan lembut memasuki suaranya.

"Apa kau sudah tertidur Zero-kun?"

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa membuka mata.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan lagi, segera angkat kakimu dari rumahku Kuran,"

Pengusiran yang sangat ketara sekali, namun diabaikan oleh Kaname. Niatnya. Kaname akhirnya mengurungkan niatannya menggangu Zero lebih lama, karena wajah kelelahan Zero membuat rasa kasihan Kaname timbul.

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah kelelahan sekali malam ini Zero, meski aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Baiklah, karena aku baik hati, aku akan pamit sekarang,"

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dikening Zero.

" _Good night_ Zero."

Sayang sekali, semua perkataan Kaname tidak bisa membobol telinga Zero, karena Zero telah melanglang buana dialam mimpi meninggalkan Kaname diruang keluarga sendirian.

Kaname tidak mempermasalahkan itu, yang terpenting satu kecupan telah mampu dia daratkan malam ini. Mungkin untuk malam-malam lainnya, Kaname mampu mendaratkan lebih banyak kecupan.

Dengan pikiran itu, Kaname meninggalkan apartemen Zero.

.

.

.

Matahari yang bersinar cerah tak mampu mencerahkan perasaan Zero yang tengah mendung saat ini. Wajahnya yang biasa tertekuk, sekarang menjadi berkali lipat menekuknya. Wajah Zero saat ini sudah layaknya seperti kertas kusut yang teremat-remat berulang kali oleh pemuda patah hati. Tak sanggup digambarkan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda coklat yang duduk didsebelahnya. Kuran Kaname berwajah cerah menyaingi sang surya. Meski wajah datarnya tak berubah, namun senandung kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya mengikuti lagu yang diputar dari radio cukup menjadi penanda.

Kekesalan Zero tentu saja mempunyai penyebab. Penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang dilahirkan hanya untuk mengganggu kehidupan si surai perak.

Bayangkan saja, bagaimana Zero tidak kesal jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Secara tak terduga dan tak diundang sama sekali, Kaname menyatroni tempat kerja Zero. Saat itu, Zero tengah sibuk membenarkan _server_ yang tengah _down_ entah karena apa. Jika hanya datang, Zero mungkin tak sejengkel ini. Tapi dengan penuh kesombongan dan keangkuhan, Kaname menyeret Zero keluar dari ruangannya dan memasuki mobil hitamnya. Pertanyaan Zero selama masa penyereten dianggap angin lalu oleh si pewaris Kuran tersebut. Kalimat yang menjadi andalannya adalah janji bertemu Zero dengan orang tuanya.

Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, jika saja Kaname bukan seorang CEO dari perusahaan saingan tempat kerja Zero. Apa kata rekan kerja Zero coba? Pasti kedatangan Kaname menjemput Zero akan menjadi _trending_ topik bagi para penggosip.

Dan disinilah Zero, duduk manis didalam mobil, hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Perjalanan hidup yang melelahkan.

"Jadi dimana tempat pertemuannya?" Zero bertanya dengan nada normal.

"Tentu saja di kediamanku." Jawab Kaname tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Kening Zero menyerengit mendengar jawaban Kaname. tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergidik, sebuah reaksi wajar mengingat kelakuan Kaname yang kadang sangat tidak wajar. Sayang reaksi tubuh Zero tertangkap basah oleh mata tajam pewaris Kuran.

"Apa sekarang kau takut datang ke mansionku, Zero-kun?"

Zero mengkerutkan dahinya lebih dalam, membantah ujaran pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut, "Untuk apa aku takut ke mansionmu?"

"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati perjalanan ini,"

Kaname memperkeras _volume_ radio dimobilnya. Memberikan _back song_ dengan lagu-lagu yang diputar oleh stasiun radio pilihan.

Tak butuh waktu dua jam, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai disebuah mansion yang cukup megah. Gerbang masuk mansion terbuat dari besi yang dicat hitam. Seorang _security_ bergegas membuka gerbang ketika melihat kedatangan mobil sang majikan mudanya.

Pintu utama terbuat dari bahan kayu terbaik. Berdiri diambang pintu sang kepala pelayan, Tanaka, yang membungkuk hormat pada tuan muda beserta tamunya.

"Dimana ayah dan ibu?"

Tanaka menegakkan tubuhnya, baru menjawab dengan sikap santun, "Tuan dan Nyonya sedang berada di taman, Tuan Muda."

Kaname menganggukkan kepala, kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan Tanaka menuju taman. Sejak memasuki masion ini Zero dengan patuh selalu mengikuti langkah Kaname meskipun harus ada jarak yang memisahkannya dengan lelaki berambut coklat tersebut.

Konsentrasi Zero memudar ketika dirinya harus melewati koridor panjang untuk kelima kalinya. Bayangan-bayangan aneh mendesak otaknya, menimbulkan sikap was-was pada gerakan tubuhnya. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan Kaname sekarang, Zero tidak tahu.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan panjang menembus koridor asing yang sangat tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh rumah biasa, mereka berdua sampai pada taman yang dibicarakan. Sebuah taman bunga yang tertata apik dengan sebuah _gazebo_ berada ditengah taman.

Disana, duduk dua orang yang serupa dengan Kaname. dari raut wajah, warna rambut, postur tubuh, bahkan sikapnya pun merupakan duplikat dari pemuda yang berdiri didepan Zero sekarang. Atau mungkin Kaname yang meniru mereka, bukankah mereka berdua adalah orang tuanya? Ya, pasti seperti itu.

"Ayah, Ibu," sapa Kaname dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Kuran Haruka dan Kuran Juri tersenyum ramah ketika bertemu pandang dengan putera sulungnya.

"Kaname-kun kau sudah pulang?"

Tanya Kuran Juri pada anak sulungnya setelah meletakkan secangkir _green tea_ dimeja.

Kaname mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan sang ibu tercinta.

"Zero-kun juga ikut,"

Zero segera maju lebih dekat ke orang tua Kaname ketika namanya telah disebutkan. Sejak tadi dirinya betah berdiri dibelakang tubuh Kaname. sehingga tubuhnya tertutupi oleh tubuh Kaname yang sialnya memang lebih tinggi.

"Paman, Bibi," sapa Zero mengikuti gerakan Kaname ketika menyapa kedua orang tuanya.

Keluarga Kuran dan Keluarga Kiryuu memang saling mengenal. Dulunya, ayah Zero bekerja pada perusahaan milik Kuran. Mereka bertemu ditempat penitipan anak, ketika keluarga Kuran akan menitipkan anak bungsu mereka, Kuran Yuuki.

Dari situ, akhirnya terikatlah persahabatan yang kental antara Yuuki, Ichiru, dan Zero. lingkaran persahabatan itu menambah satu orang lagi yang merupakan kakak kandung Yuuki, Kuran Kaname. Awal mula bersahabat, hubungan Kaname dan Zero sangat akrab, mengalahkan hubungan sahabat dekat. Namun semenjak menginjak masa SMA, sikap Kaname berubah lebih menjengkelkan. Dia suka sekali mengatur hidup Zero. siapa yang menjadi temannnya, harus dekat dengan siapa, bahkan ketika dia kencan pun harus lapor pada Kaname. Zero yang muak kemudian berontak, menyebabkan hubungan keduanya merenggang hingga sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Zero-kun?"

Tanya Juri setelah mereka, —Kaname dan Zero— duduk disamping Haruka dan Juri, mengelilingi meja kecil yang berbentuk lingkaran, dengan atasnya yang penuh berisi camilan dan teko serta cangkir.

"Kabar saya baik, bibi."

"Lalu Ichiru-kun? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ichiru juga sehat. Beberapa saat yang lalu Ichiru memutuskan untuk pindah kekota sebelah, karena dia mendapatkan pekerjaan disana." Jelas Zero.

"Betulkah?" tampak raut kaget diwajah Juri, "Kenapa Kaname-kun tidak memberitahuku tentang informasi sepenting itu?" tuntut Juri pada anak sulungnya.

"Bukankah beberapa saat ini ibu dan ayah sedang sibuk pulang pergi mengurusi perusahaan cabang yang ada di Negara seberang?"

Haruka mengangguk membetulkan perkataan sang anak sedangkan Juri tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kesibukan kadang dapat memisahkan kita dari keluarga, Kaname," elak Juri.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Lagipula Ichiru masih sering pulang kerumah."

"Ohh, betulkah? Lain kali ajaklah dia main kemari. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Ichiru-kun."

Zero sudah akan membuka mulutnya, ketika Kaname membuka suara, "Ibu tenang saja, sebentar lagi Ichiru juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita."

Haruka dan Juri memandang Kaname dengan muka puas, sedangkan Zero memasang muka penasaran. Apa maksud perkataan Kaname? Jangan bilang Ichiru akan menikah dengan Yuuki? Pikiran-pikiran itu berenang ria dikepala Zero.

"Zero-kun, cobalah icipi resep kue baru milik _chef_ kami," Nyonya besar Kuran menawari Zero sepiring kue yang berada diatas meja.

"Terima kasih bibi, aku akan mencobanya, " kata Zero seraya mengambil sepotong kue.

Tindakannya diikuti oleh Kaname serta Tuan dan Nyonya Kuran.

Keheningan nyaman terjadi selama mereka menikmati camilan siang itu. Menghayati enaknya rasa kue yang menggoyangkan lidah serta hangatnya _green tea_ yang menyejukkan hati.

Suasana kembali bangkit ketika sang pemimpin Kuran membuka suaranya, bertanya pada Zero yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Zero, tumben sekali kamu meminta waktu bertemu dengan kami. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" suaranya kental dengan nada berwibawa. Tak heran jika Kuran Haruka menjadi seorang pemimpin handal bagi perusahaannya.

"Memang ada beberapa hal yang akan aku sampaikan pada paman,"

"Apa itu Zero-kun?" tanya Juri penasaran.

Berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Kaname, membuat Zero merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan dengan kegugupan. Bukan karena ada hal lain, tapi karena aura yang dipancarkan oleh Kuran sudah cukup menintimidasi seorang Kiryuu Zero.

"Ini berhubungan dengan Kaname," akhirnya keluar juga kalimat yang sudah disusun rapi di otak Zero.

"Kaname?" Juri menautkan alis sempurnanya.

"Ada apa dengan Kaname?" kali ini Haruka yang angkat bicara.

"Aku hanya merasa kelakuan Kaname tadi malam telah melewati batas kewajaran."

Sepercik rasa marah timbul dibola mata Zero ketika ingatannya tentang peristiwa tadi malam kembali menyeruak.

"Zero-kun apa Kaname melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Entah kenapa, Zero merasa nada suara Juri mengandung perasaan senang meskipun tersamarkan dengan nada kekhawatiran.

Sekilas Zero melirik Kaname yang berada disampingnya. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja dia sedikit curiga dengan kediaman Kaname yang mendadak muncul. Tidak seperti biasanya yang sering memotong percakapannya dengan orang tuanya, kali ini Kaname memilih menjadi anak baik dengan duduk tenang dan menunggu kesalahannya dibeberkan. Tapi, anak baik tidak akan memasang seringai culas seperti yang sekarang terpampang jelas disudut bibir si sulung Kuran.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Kaname untuk bertanggung jawab. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir Zero, Kaname pasti akan bertanggung jawab."

Sejujurnya, pertama Haruka membuka suara, hati Zero menjadi sedikit tenang. Bukankah Haruka terkenal dengan kelogisan berpikirnya? Tapi entah kenapa, mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya terasa ambigu di telinga Zero.

"Ceritalah Zero-kun. Kamu tidak perlu takut pada Kaname karena kami pasti akan melindungimu,"

Sepertinya Juri menangkap lirikan yang dilayangkan Zero pada pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah takut terhadap Kaname, bibi. Tapi soal perbuatan Kaname tadi malam, aku akan senang hati menceritakannya." Zero menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya tidak suka jika Kaname seenaknya sendiri masuk keapartemenku. Aku hanya ingin meminta kalian memperingatkan Kaname agar tidak melanggar privasi orang lain,"

Haruka mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Jadi, Kaname masuk tanpa ijin ke apartemenmu? Tadi malam?"

Zero mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku rasa hal itu bukan masalah besar, Zero."

Mendengar perkataan sang pemimpin Kuran, membuat wajah Zero serasa ditampar godam besi.

"Tapi perbuatannya telah melanggar wilayah privasiku, Paman."

"Masuk keapartemenmu tanpa ijin itu bukan masalah, karena kamu bisa mengusir Kaname dari apartemenmu kan,"

"Walaupun aku bisa mengusirnya bukan berarti masuk tanpa ijin adalah perbuatan yang diperbolehkan!" Zero masih keukeh mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Jadi yang Zero-kun inginkan seperti apa?" Juri bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian memperingatkan Kaname saja. Aku tahu dia telah dewasa, tapi bukan berarti nasehat dari kalian tidak akan diikutinya,"

Sebenarnya, Kaname menyimpan kejengkelan. Mereka bertiga berbicara tentang dirinya seolah dia tidak ada bersama mereka. Tapi bagian hatinya yang lain menyuruhkan agar tetap tutup mulut dan melihat kemana arah drama ini bergulir.

"Kalau begitu, kamu bisa mengunci apartemenmu," usul Haruka.

Zero memandang ayah Kaname dengan tatapan aneh. Memang seberapa ceroboh Zero hingga dia harus pergi meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

"Aku sudah mengunci apartemenku. Tapi entah bagaimana Kaname bisa membukanya. Sepertinya dia mempunyai kunci cadangan apartemenku. Ini satu lagi hal terlarang yang dilakukan putra kalian kepadaku."

"Aku rasa, jika Kaname memiliki kunci cadangan apartemenmu itu masih diperbolehkan, karena kamu masih bisa menguncinya kembali dari dalam."

Menyerah. Satu kata itu yang bermunculan dari tadi di otaknya. Berbicara dengan keluarga Kuran ternyata lebih melelahkan dan menguras emosi dari pada menghadapi presentasi tugasnya. Jika ada kamera stasiun televisi yang terpasang di sekitar taman, Zero sudah pasti melambaikan tangan tanda tak kuat.

"Bibi, kenapa sepertinya kalian membela Kaname, padahal dirinya sudah kelihatan jelas sekali yang bersalah dalam hal ini? Kenapa pernyataan-pernyataan kalian terlihat seperti memojokkanku yang dalam hal ini berposisi sebagai korban?!" tuntut Zero.

Raut wajahnya kaku entah menahan marah atau karena menahan sembelit.

"Membela Kaname adalah hal yang wajar, karena Kaname adalah putera kami satu-satunya."

"Tapi dia bersalah. Ber. Sa. Lah." Tegas Zero. Tak lupa, dia menekankan kata-kata bersalah untuk menyatakan perbuatan Kaname.

Sekilas Zero menangkap lirikan maut yang dilemparkan oleh pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan Zero-kun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Juri, Zero memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan hal yang akan menjadi keputusannya. "Kenalan atau bukan, jika Kaname masih menerobos masuk ke apartemenku tanpa ijin, aku akan melaporkannya kepihak yang berwajib."

Ancaman itu tidak membuat ketiga Kuran yang ada disana takut. Mereka justru terkesan meremehkan dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan Zero. tak lupa senyum yang sama, tercetak di bibir ketiga Kuran. Senyum merendahkan jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Melaporkan Kaname ke pihak yang berwajib tidak dilarang, karena kami masih sanggup untuk membebaskannya,"

Perkataan Juri sekali lagi berhasil menohok hati lembut si pemuda perak. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dengan uang segalanya bisa dibeli. Jadi apalah dayanya yang hanya seorang pekerja kantor.

"Tapi ibu harus ingat, jika berita penangkapanku sampai ketelinga awak media, itu dapat menimbulkan skandal bagi perusahaan kita."

"Ahh, iya benar juga perkataanmu Kaname. kalau begitu kita tinggal membungkam saja mulut pihak yang terlibat."

Kaname dan Juri mengangguk setuju. Senyum puas menggantikan seringai licik yang tadi terpasang. Sedangkan Zero hanya mampu cengo ditempat. Dia merasa seperti terlibat dengan keluarga yang penuh akal bulus.

"Tapi Zero-kun, dari pada kamu melaporkan Kaname ke polisi kemudian harus mengurus tetek bengek yang sangat rumit dengan proses panjang, Bibi mempunyai saran yang lebih _simple_ ,"

Setelah Zero mendengar pembicaraan ketiga Kuran yang ada dihadapannya, Zero jadi sangsi dengan usul yang akan diutarakan oleh si Nyonya Kuran, jangan-jangan usulnya hanya akan merugikan dirinya saja.

Meski berat hati, Zero tetap saja menanyakan penyelesaian masalah yang akan diusulkan Juri.

"Usul apa Bibi?"

Juri tersenyum sangat lebar dan culas. "Kamu dan Kaname, kalian tinggal bersama saja dalam satu apartemen."

Perkataannya sih diucapkan dengan nada lembut, tapi efeknya itu lho seperti ada petir yang menghantam tubuh ringkih Zero. Seluruh tubuh Zero bergetar.

Lain Zero, lain pula Kaname. si sulung Kuran itu sekarang tengah menari hula-hula dialam pikirannya. Tak salah Juri sebagai ibunya, paham sekali maksud hati anaknya.

"Itu benar Zero. Paman akan mencarikan apartemen yang sesuai dengan kesukaan kalian. Ada beberapa daerah yang sangat strategis bagi kalian. Jika perlu, kamu bisa pindah kerja ke perusahaan kami. Dengan begitu kalian bisa berangkat dan pulang kerja bersama. Hey, itu dapat menghemat bahan bakar kendaraan."

Otak Zero mendidih mendengar perkataan Haruka yang seperti menyiramkan minyak ke dalam api membara. Membakar bahkan menghanguskan kemarahan Zero hingga membuat Zero tak berkutik bahkan hanya untuk membantah perkataan si kepala keluarga Kuran.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Hanya teriakan itu yang mampu diutarakan oleh Zero, sebelum dirinya berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari sekumpulan manusia gila dengan marga Kuran.

Sayang sekali, sejak awal si pemuda manis itu —Kiryuu Zero— telah menjadi incaran Kuran Kaname. Jadi, bersabar-sabar saja Zero menghadapi keculasan pangeran tampan impian banyak wanita ini.

 **~The End~**


End file.
